


[Podfic] A Fine and Private Place

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Episode Tag, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 09:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11666268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: Set immediately after "Eclipse." Fraser seizes the day.





	[Podfic] A Fine and Private Place

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fine and Private Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/66946) by [Resonant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resonant/pseuds/Resonant). 



A spontaneous little podfic--I was re-reading this fic and just had to record it. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/4q2n5skce01kawjglh1pdsd5sdo4asu5).


End file.
